Family
by Scileney
Summary: Sasuke just turned eighteen when his grandfather decided that it was time for him to get married, but Sasuke isn't exactly happy about his decision.


**So this is the first chapter in my new story**

**I hope you like, please review, it really helps me write**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

**The announcement**

"How dare he!" a young raven haired man yelled. "How can he decide something like that, he is not even my dad!" The young man walked frustrated back and forth inside his room. His name was Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha throne. Sasukes mom and dad had been killed about ten years back, his own brother was the sinner. After he had killed he took his own life, and Sasuke was send to his granddad Madera. Madera had just announced Sasuke wedding. It would take place in two years, and he didn't even get to meet the girl. Sasuke wanted to get out. He walked out on his little balcony, and climbed down the veins on the side. He had done this so many times that it could be counted, he knew how to get unnoticed past all the guards and cameras. He reached the end of the Uchihas little 'village' and slipped past the gate guards, and then he was out. He walked down the street, and turned right when he saw his destination. A small bar. He went inside, and walked directly up to the bartender.

"There is our birthday boy, having a good day Sasuke?" The bartender asked. Sasuke glared at the smiling girl.

"Not at all!" Sasuke said and sighed. "how was your eighteenth birthday Temari?" Sasuke asked, as the said girl handed him a beer.

"Well not as big as yours, but then again most of my family lives in another country" Temari said while she was drying of some glasses. "If it wasn't for that lazy ass man of mine it would have been bigger, though still not as big as yours" Sasuke gave a slight frown. "But I guess that wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear… want to tell me about it?" Sasuke sighed.

"I guess" Sasuke said and took a sip of his beer. "My granddad decided that I Have to marry this girl, that I'm not even aloud to see, I mean, I know that I am going to be married someday, I just figured that I would get to pick the woman!" Sasuke said in an angry tone, and took another sip of his beer. Where is that lazy ass boyfriend of yours anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"He is on his way, we figured you would stop be, so he is bringing Naruto and his new girlfriend" Temari said, and took the empty glass from Sasuke.

"And the day just keeps getting better" Sasuke said.

"I can live perfectly fine without your Sarcasm Mr. Uchiha" Temari responded and gave him another beer.

"It is limited how many money I have" Temari smiled.

"Today is your birthday, it's on the house tonight" With that said Sasuke heard the door open up, he expected a loud mouth and a lazy man, but instead he heard girls laughter. He glanced at the door, and counted four girls total. "I'll be back in a moment" Temari said and went to the table where the girls had sat down, she took their orders. Temari came back to pour up their orders and left a few seconds after. Sasuke figured that the girls were in town to get drunk, since what they ordered contained strong alcohol. Again Sasuke heard the door open up, and this time it was who he had expected.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU OLD MAN" A blond guy yelled directly into Sasukes ear, which made him almost fall down from the chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Sasuke growled, which made the young blond boy by the name Naruto take a few steps back. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was looking at the girls.

"Hinata! I've been looking for you" A girl with dark blue hair popped up her head, and looked and Naruto. Naruto smiled when he saw the girl stand up, and walk towards him.

"So this is your new girl?" Sasuke asked.

"How did you know there was a new girl?" Naruto saw Sasuke point a finger towards Temari.

"TEMARI! It was supposed to be suprice" Naruto whined, Hinata giggled a little.

"Turn it down blondie!" Temari hissed at Naruto "I have costumers, please don't scare them away" Temari said and turned to her boyfriend Shikamaru, whom sat on the other side of Sasuke. Sasuke heard heels walking towards them, and surely enough a girl with waist long pink hair came towards them.

"Uhm, could I get a glass of water pleas" She asked in a polite way.

"Sakura" Hinata said "This is Naruto" She continued

"Is this the boy you told us about?" Sakura asked, and saw Hinata nod. "He sure is something" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yea, my name is Naruto" Naruto said and pointed towards himself, then he moved his finger towards Sasuke. "And this is our little birthday boy" Naruto said with a baby voice, that earned him a death glare from Sasuke and a smack in the back of his head from Temari.

"What did I just tell you before?" Temari glared at Naruto.

"So it's you birthday today?" the pink haired girl asked. "Congratulations" she said with a smile.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"That's his way of saying thanks" Naruto added in a hurry.

"So how did you two meet?" Sasuke asked Naruto, he knew that Naruto was aching to tell them.

"Her cousin, you know Neji-"

"Neji is your cousin?" Temari said, interrupting Naruto. "He is a friend of ours, but I'm sure you already know that" Temari was a bit taken back, She knew that Neji came from a noble family. Just like Sasuke. And she knew that they raised their kids to be very disciplined, which was why Neji came to this bar. Temari thought that Hinata looked really fragile, not like Neji. Neji was strong he had been raised to be a body guard for them higher up in the family.

"As I was saying, I was walking with Neji when he saw Hinata…" Naruto continued, and kept going till he ended his story with them ending on a date. Temari handed the glass to Sakura.

"Sorry it took so long" Temari apologized. Sakura told Temari that it was okay, and then she walked over to the rest of the girls soon followed by Hinata. Temari took another empty glass from Sasuke, and gave him a third one. "Last one, we don't want you to get drunk". Sasuke nodded, she was right. If Madera found out that he had sneaked out, he would be in so much trouble.

"I should head home soon anyway" Sasuke told Temari after he had seen the watch behind her. Sasuke emptied his glass. "I'll see you tomorrow" He on his way down from the bar chair when Temari stopped him.

"Wait Sasuke, I almost forgot" Temari handed him a little present. "It's from all of us" Sasuke looked at Naruto then Shikamaru, and back to Temari. "Yes they actually paid too" Sasuke opened the present and saw a dog tag, it had an inscription on it

_To Sasuke,_

_You are more than just a friend_

_From_

Sasuke flipped the tag around

_Naruto_

_Neji_

_Temari _

_Shikamaru_

Sasuke thanked them all, it was nice present. He put it around his neck, and said his goodbye. Sasuke walked down the street, when he saw a person in front of him.

"You know it's dangerous to walk alone at night" Sasuke said and scared the girl in front of him. It was the pink haired girl from the bar.

"I don't live that far away, actually I live right here" Sasuke smiled. "I never got your name" She said and looked at the boy.

"Sasuke" He simply said, after that he walked away. Sasuke stood in front of the gates to the Uchihas little 'village', and he reached his room with no problems at all. Sasuke looked at the tag from his friends, they really knew how to cheer him up. Last year they gave him a picture frame with a picture of all five of them. The picture was from a trip to the beach. On the picture Temari was hugging the life out of Shikamaru (they had just started dating a little while before that trip), while Naruto had an arm around him and Neji. Despite of Narutos annoying behavior, he was Sasukes best friend. They had known each other since they were four, though back them, they were always fighting, although that hadn't really changed, It had become more civilized, meaning they didn't attack each other anymore, they called each other names instead. They were good friends, he knew they would be there to defend him, no matter what it was about. Sasuke had calmed down a little, but he was still mad at his granddad. He couldn't believe that he was going to be married in two years, and to a girl he wouldn't meet till she walked down the isle. _Stupid family traditions. _Sasuke thought. He was kind of looking forward to becoming the head of the whole clan, then he could change that stupid marriage law, among other things. Sasuke was trained in everything he needed to know to take care of the family, including various fighting styles and how to use a gun.  
>Sasuke saw the time on his watch, and felt sleepy. He undressed himself to boxers, and then went to bed. This had been a long day.<p>

**Done with chapter one! So what do you think I would be very thankful if you reviewed.**

**I'm going to rate this T so far, but it might change later on.**


End file.
